1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique by which an electric power consumed by input/output of data is saved in a data processing apparatus which is driven by a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a data processing apparatus driven by a battery as follows. That is, in a case that a remaining battery level is sufficient, image data to be transmitted to an image processing apparatus is/are selected by a user; in a case that the remaining battery level is insufficient, a transmittable number of image data is/are selected and then is transmitted to the image processing apparatus within a range of the remaining battery level.